Hiding From the Light
by TheEnd97
Summary: AU, After the war, Death Eaters have been sent to Azkaban and the world continues. Hermione Granger tries to restore her life and move on from the war, yet something is stopping her. As she deals with personal problems, an outside threat is upon the wizarding world and pasts must be revisiting. What secrets will be revealed and who can you trust? Dramione story.
1. Prologue

I'm not exactly sure what is going to happen here. I recently thought about this story so be patient with me as I try and figure it out. Comments and reviews are appreciated but please refrain from flames as this is my first story and I'm really not sure what I'm doing. Tell me how my story is or any suggestions. Thanks xD.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot

Prologue:

Sometimes I look around and watch as the world becomes unbearable. All the smiling faces rejoicing in our victory, yet all I can remember is the look on his face as I betrayed him. His normal smirk was nowhere to be found as his sentence was given. All that was left was a haunted expression of hurt that I'd never seen before. He stared at me with that look, while they dragged him to his prison to face a punishment so wrongfully wrought upon him. I would have done anything for him once, yet I became the one to betray him. Me. And that last expression will haunt me forever.

My friends excepted nothing else from me when I spoke against him and sentenced him to his demise. We had been enemies for so long, and they didn't know about the time we spent together forced to accept each others help. Sure it took time but after awhile we became more than friends. We had fought and trusted and, dare I say, loved each other. We relied on one another, yet all that was torn down in a matter of minutes… No I can't think about that any longer. Our side had won the war, and he was where he belonged: Azkaban. To live out the rest of his days. But he doesn't deserve it continued to whisper in my ear. It wasn't his fault. However this changes nothing as I stand to watch him crumble. The rest of the world blames him for all the deaths, my friends blame him for the pain they suffered. They can never know that the real blame should lie with me. They can never know that I, Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio, the know-it-all, lied to everyone assuring the fall of my former enemy, my hero, Draco Malfoy.

**Okay I reedited this piece. Hope it's better.**


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, I have sorta worked out how I want this to play out. I hope you enjoy my story and that it makes sense. I wrote this quickly and I will probably go back and revise later. Comments and reviews are always welcome. (:

Disclaimer: Everything here except the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione POV:

The war was over and life could move on. At least that's what I keep telling myself..

Anyways, like I said the war was over and here I am sitting on a red plush sofa listening to my parents ramble on about the latest dental practice. Or maybe they had moved on I can't be sure as I zone out. I had found them in Australia after the final battle at Hogwarts and returned their memory. Sure, they were cross at the beginning, but I convinced them that obliviating them was necessary. They forgave me and we traveled back together to London.

Which is why I am here in my childhood home watching them as they bicker like the old married couple they are while I busy myself with my tea. The familiarity and love between the two reminds me of when I was like that. NO! Stop, that type of thinking will only bring pain, but I can not help but find comfort from the performance my parents put on while chatting with me. I smile and laugh at the right moments making sure my mask is on to keep them from my suffering. I do not deserve to have their support, but I can not help relishing in the feeling of hope. Something I haven't felt in a while. Not since him.

The feeling of sadness washes over me, and I focus on the conversation again hoping they didn't notice. They hadn't which brings a sense of relief to me. They had began to ask me questions about how I was doing.

"I am fine really," I lie, making sure to sound convincing.

My parents share a look I can't identify.

"We can't help but worry sweetheart," my mother begins, flashing a sad smile, "We only wish for you to be happy."

I don't know how to respond. I care about them and want to reassure them all the while knowing that my only chance of happiness was locked away.

I, smile a fake smile, saying, "Again, I'm fine."

As I say goodbye, my father stands beside me. My mother left to the kitchen to bring me back some leftovers.

"Sorry Mione," he begins, "You know how your mother is, and with everything that happened, we're both worried." I try to reassure him but he continues, "I don't know what happened during the war but I can see that you are hurting. Your mother and I will always be here for you, but just make sure you find a way to resolve whatever your problem is."

I feel the tears welling in my eyes as he hugs me, kissing the top of my head. My mother re enters the room with a tupperware, and with one last wave I floo to my home.

I take in a few deep breaths not allowing for the tears to break. Once I calm down, I take a look around the small flat I was staying at. It had two rooms with a kitchen, one bathroom, and a homey living room. It was big enough for just myself and whenever one of my friends decide to drop by. The living room was furnished with a comfortable couch and two matching red armchairs around a small fireplace.

I take off my shoes at the door and walk across the soft carpet to the neat kitchen where I quickly dispose of my mother's leftovers into my baren fridge. I go through the hallway to my bathroom and to take a short shower. I try and forget about the memories that were brought up from my parent's house. Not that I don't remember them, him. everytime I close my eyes, but usually I can block them out until nighttime and even then I can obscure the pain in a book or maybe even some Firewhiskey. Not that I drink regularly but it does take the pain away for a while.

After my shower, I prepare for dinner with my friends. No matter how much I wish I could just skip out, I know I have to move on and enjoy my time with them because isn't that the reason why I betrayed him in the first place. There has to be a reason, so I will go and watch as my friends have fun and remember the reason for my actions not that long ago.

After I dress in comfortable muggle clothes, a blouse and some worn jeans, and drink a shot of Firewhiskey, I apparate to The Three Broomsticks.

As I enter the establishment I can't help but remember all the happy memories I spent here with my friends and more recently with him. I quickly shake my head as if that will take the memories away, and look for my friends. I spot the bright red hair of two Weasleys, Ginny and Ron. I hesitate just taking in the scene as they laugh about something that Ron did. I remember now my reason. This is it. For them to be happy. I must remember that it was all for them.

A shock of black hair flashes next to them and my chocolate brown eyes lock with his startling green ones, Harry. He smiles at me and I put on my happy face. I walk over to them as the other two look up and welcome me. I take my seat listening them converse about Ron's latest mishap, and I can't help but laugh at the story of Ron who apparently had been slipped a Hiccup Sweet right before an important meeting. After the war, Ron and Harry had joined the Aurors. They quickly rose in the department not only because of their reputation but also because of the first hand experience they had. They worked to capture the few Death Eaters that were still on the run, like Dr- him.

Madame Rosemerta interrupted my depressing thoughts, bringing me my usual butterbeer. I thanked her and turned back to the conversation.

"So Mione, how is the healer training going?" asked Harry, whose arm was wrapped around Ginny's waist.

"It's good. I'm practically in though I'm worried about the last exam we have. I want to make sure that I'm prepared because it's so different in practical application and what if I don't get in..," I reply stopping because I realize I had been rambling. I watch as my friends try and hide their laughter.

"You'll be fine Mione," laughed Ron, "We all know that you'll be the best bloody healer there is."

"Thanks Ron," I say smiling.

After the final battle, I had devoted all my effort into becoming a healer. I not only felt as if I was contributing back to the wizarding world to make up for what had happened during the war, but it also became an escape I so desperately took advantage of.

My friends support reassured me for the time being as my worry faded. I looked around the table as they began discussing other things. Harry and Ginny had made their relationship official right after the war and are taking it slowly though it's obvious that they love each other. They looked so happy, but that only reminded me of other things.

Ron and I had shortly broken up after the final battle. We tried in the beginning, yet we were ill matched in the end. We both agreed to our breakup with only a few arguments along the way. Well when I say a few, it ended with us not speaking for a week, but eventually, Harry intervened and reunited our friendship. After that debacle, the Golden Trio became stronger than ever, and Ron even entered a relationship with Lavender Brown. Although I find her a bit daft, I am happy that Ron has moved on.

"Mione, are you even listening," asked Harry, snapping me out of my daydreaming.

"What? Yes," I respond, "Sorry, I zoned out there for a second. What were you saying?"

"I was talking about our latest case," chuckled Harry, "And that we finally caught Zabini in Slovakia." My head snaps at the name bringing forth unwanted memories.

"Has he been sent to Azkaban?" I quickly ask.

"Not yet," an angry Harry replies, "He has information that we could use, and he knows it."

My breath hitches as I ask hesitantly, "What does that mean?"

"It means that he has leverage and is going to bloody use it," Ron cuts in angrily.

"Does that mean he'll be set free," I ask, not wanting to know the answer.

Harry and Ron share a remorseful look which only heightens my anxiety. Finally, Harry speaks up after an awkward silence.

"Not exactly. Tomorrow, there will be a hearing and with the information he says he has he will probably be left off with a probation especially since his family was neutral during the war."

After a drawn out pause, Ginny comes to the rescue.

"Well I think we all need something a little stronger than butterbeer tonight," she says trying to lighten the mood. We all give our a small chuckle though mine is forced.

The other three order drinks and begin to discuss a dinner at the Burrow that Mrs. Weasley planned for Sunday. I focus on the conversation leaving thoughts on this new development for later and perhaps with a nice glass of tea.

The night becomes darker, and we all say goodbye going our separate ways.

I apparate back to my home and immediately get ready for bed. It is exactly twelve as I sit down in my favorite armchair with a glass of Firewhiskey and cast an Incendio at my fireplace. I let my mind wander to Blaise Zabini. And this leads me to the ferret himself, Draco Malfoy. My chest wrenches as his name echoes in my head. I take a sip of my drink letting the alcohol burn down my throat. Instead of confronting my thoughts about Draco, I skip around that part and focus on Blaise. I hadn't seen him since the war and assumed that the sly man was dead. Now, it seems obvious that he would survive, and his presence may create problems for me soon. Problems like Draco. I take another sip.

I'm not sure what Blaise will plan to do. He was the only other person to have a hint about what had happened between me and Draco. Another sip. My worry increases unsure if he will be a threat or not. I laugh to myself; of course, he will be a threat. He was close to Draco and would gladly stir up problems for me like a true Slytherin. Another sip. I take a deep breath in an effort to forget my troubles and drift to sleep..

xxxxxxx

I hope this makes some sense but probably not. Hopefully all will be explained later. I'm super excited to see how this will turn out. xD

Also I wasn't sure what I was doing with the prologue. I found it very dramatic and I will probably include a lot of drama in the future, but for now I wanted to bring back a sense of normalcy for Hermione.


End file.
